The New Detective
by MellyAGKGee
Summary: (REWRITE OF THE NEW KID IN TOWN) We have a new addition to the homicide unit Gunther Beale, Maura has taken a great liking to the woman, and well Jane doesn't like that to much, what is going to happen, will Rizzoli and Beale get along? what about Jane and Maura? what has this new detective have to hide from her new friends? (rizzles)
1. WELCOME

The New Detective

Chapter 1

Welcome

It was a warm summers day when Gunther arrived out the front of BPD, she was fresh off the streets of LA and now newly promoted to detective here in Boston, she was now looking sleek with her silky maroon button up under her new black suit jacket that was tailored perfectly to her body and the tightest black pants she had ever owned.

One might say she was excited to be here but that would be an understatement, she was honored and determined to prove herself to her new team in the homicide unit, and not to mention being able to work under Dr Maura Isles, (being under Dr isles doesn't sound too bad if you ask her) she couldn't wait to get started, to meet everyone, to learn what it takes to be a great detective.

As she stepped out of the yellow taxi, she straightened out her jacket, buttoning it up once again before making her way up the stairs that lead up to the precinct and through the main doors. The short brunette took a deep breathe in as her stormy blue eyes roamed around the precinct, noticing the main desk, the small café that was swooped away to the right side of the room, it was filled with a lot of people, they all seemed happy, relaxed, the young woman looks back to the main desk, then makes her way up to is, and there sits a big buff, messy blonde haired uniformed officer.

Gunther smiles weakly at the him as he looks up from the paperwork he had been filling out, placing his blue pen on the desk he smiles down at her warmly before speaking, leaning in just a tad,

"Hi welcome to the Boston police department, I'm Officer Jones how can I help you?"

"I'm Gunther, Gunther Beale, I'm here to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh" she tries to say as confident as possible as the officer looks her up and down, eyebrow raised at her.

"Well miss I'm going to have to call him first" officer jones looks at her curiously with his light brown eyes, a smile set on his face, "why you got to see the Lieutenant anyways?" He asks, the younger girl grows slightly annoyed as she checks her watch, seeing that she was going to be late.

"Can you please just call him, we have a meeting in 2 minutes and I'd rather not be late on my first day" she says coolly, readjusting the strap of her laptop bag to her left, gripping the strap,

Jones nods and calls the Lieutenant, and after a few seconds he hung the phone up and smiled at Gunther tightly,

"You can go through now" he says tight lipped, seeming to be less warmer than before.

Gunther nodded before making her way towards the elevator, pressing the up button before waiting for the small ding and the elevator doors to open, not giving a thought back to officer jones and his weird behavior.

JANES POV

"God! Could this day go any slower?" I whine as I stretch out on my chair, causing it to roll back slightly, I grab at my desk to pull myself back placing my head in my hands. I have been stuck at this desk for two days now, stuck filling out paperwork, waiting for my next case, I'm going crazy, and this is so boring.

"Stop your complaining Rizzoli" the Lieutenant says tensely as he walks out of his office, fixing his suit up, which was odd, even for him.

"Yes sir" I reply mock saluting him as I turn back to my desk, smirk snuggly sitting on my face, I think about how lucky Frost and Korsak were to be on a coffee run, at least they were out doing something instead of being stuck at a desk, left with all the paperwork, the nerve of those two.

I look around to see if they had finally arrived with my coffee, it had nearly been an hour, and this is ridiculous. I look around the room and that's when I spot the Lieutenant talking to a well-dressed girl, she looked young too young to be a detective, at least 18, studying her, I noticed her long light brown hair that faded to blonde at the ends, it was pushed back into a pony tail high on her head, her dark eyes were piercing, filled with determination, she was well dressed, over dressed, it reminded me of Maura, I smile at the thought.

Shaking my head I focus back on the two of them as they talked before making their way into boss man's office.

"Wonder who the kid is" Frost says from behind me, making me jump out of my chair.

"Jesus Frost don't do that" I say slapping his arm, while gripping my chest as I tried to steady my heart.

"Aw I'm sorry did just I scare the big bad Jane Rizzoli?" He teases playfully as he hands me my cup of coffee, I go to hit him again but he manages to dodge my hand, he laughs,

"Shut up" i grumble from behind the cardboard cup, moving to look back over at the new girl,

"But seriously who's the kid?" He questions again, curiosity peeking out in his voice, we watch the two walk out of his office, the girl slightly trailing behind him, looking a bit nervous than before, she was playing with her ring, it was thin and gold, it was sitting on her right ring finger.

Our boss cleared his throat loudly, this grabbed everyone's attention, looking at the two of them, the room was silent, we were silent,

"Guess we're going to find out" I whisper to my partner, looking over to him, as we both take a seat giving the Lieutenant our full attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please?" He raises his voice loud enough that we all can hear him, even though everyone was looking at him he waited a few more seconds before continuing, "I would like to introduce to you all a new member of our team Gunther Beale, Detective Beale might be young but she is and still is one of the best from the Los Angeles department, top of her classes, so everyone will treat her as one of our own, if not you will have to deal with me, she will also be assisting Dr isles out on the field and in the morgue" he breathes in letting what he said sink in before he continues again, "Oh and Rizzoli, you and Frost will be partnered with Beale, enjoy your new partner" he smiles before leaving Beale behind as he disappeared into his office.

With this new news, it had left me and Frost shocked as we hadn't been expecting a new member at all and Korsak was beaming with happiness to have another detective on the team and a new addition to the family.


	2. MAURA

The New Detective

Chapter 2

Maura

( JUST LETTING EVERYONE KNOW THAT IN THIS STORY THAT JANE WILL BE 35 AND MAURA 34)

Jane shakes her head as she stand up from her desk, striding her way towards her new partner, the young detective was looking around the room, looking just a tad bit over whelmed by everything, in this moment she looked like she was just a young kid, too young to be a detective.

"hey I'm Jane, your new partner" the tall woman says, putting a hand out for Gunther to shake, she smiles and grips her hand tight, giving it a good shake, before releasing her hand,

"nice to meet you Jane, I'm Gunther but everyone calls me Gunth" she says confidently as she stands just that little bit straighter as she talks, eyes now sparkling with confidence and excitement,

"So how old are you Beale?" Jane questions curiously, eyebrow raised, the younger girl smirked scratching the back of her head,

"the nice ripe age of 23"she beamed up at her, letting out a soft nervous laugh, but this had caught the older woman of guard, she had gotten her shield at 24, youngest to be promoted, it takes he a second to recover, she smiles and points towards her desk, then starts making her way back,

"That's pretty cool I was promoted pretty young to" Gunther nods smiling at the older woman, seeming to calm a lot more.

An hour had past white the two women talked about the academy, Gunther had told the detective how she was originally born Australia, hence the slight off accent she had, and that she had grown up in Hawaii then moved to LA when she was 13.

Jane had seemed impressed with what the girl had to say about her achievements, and Beale was hanging of every word of advice the older woman had to give,

"so yea I was transferred here because that thought it be best I trained under Dr isles then the sad excuse we had as a coroner back in LA" Gunther laughed with jane as they walked down to get coffee,

"Well I can tell you now that you and Maura will get along just fine" Jane assures the girl as they pay for their coffee, after a few seconds of silence the younger detective spoke up,

"Jane? Where would I find Dr Isles exactly? "she runs her finders over the rim of her cup as they reach the elevator, Jane smiles and presses the down button for the elevator, this causes the younger girl to knit her eyebrows together in confusion, "what are you doing? Why are we going down?" she questions as they step into the elevator, Jane smiles down at her.

"to see Dr isles, she should still be in the morgue" Jane says confidently looking at her watch, smiling as she sees that it's just a little before 1:30pm which means Maura should still be in her office.

Once they reached the basement they stepped out of the elevator, Jane leading the way towards Maura's office, not even bothering to knock the older woman just walks in, flopping down on one of the couches in the office, this caused the blonde to look up at the detectives, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Hey Maura" Jane says from her spot looking over her shoulder to look at her friend, Maura looked over to Jane, then looked back to Gunther,

"I'm Dr Maura isles" she says softly moving around her desk towards the younger girl, hand out stretched for a shake, "you must be my new assistant, and the new addition to the homicide unit, yes?" she questions, her hazel eyes lighting up with joy at each word,

"Ahh yea ... yes I'm Gunther Beale" the younger girl stutters out to the beautiful blonde doctor, shaking her hand lightly before stuffing her hand back into her tight pants, her eyes look over the doctor, taking in the older woman, "I love your dress Dr isles, is that a Cassandra Strickenberg?" she questions as she points at the emerald green dress, this had made Maura's whole body beam with happiness,

"my gosh yes it is!" she replies excitedly, "not many people would have guessed" Maura then turns around to her best friend lightly slapping Janes arm," Jane you should learn from her" she teases, a cute little smirk sat on Maura's face as she turned back to the younger detective, Jane had just rolled her eyes playfully, but Gunther noticed the slight irritation in her eyes, but decided to ignore it, chalk it up as nothing,

"okay, so now that's out of the way, Beale I'm going to leave you're here with Maura, talk about fashion or whatever, or you can come back upstairs so I can take you over everything" the brunette looked between the two friends,

"Is it okay if I stay down here? I would like to go over everything I need to know with Dr Isles first" Beale says coolly looking over to Maura, a small smile on her face. This caused Jane to huff, and walk to the door,

"Okay well you nerds enjoy" and with that she was gone, Maura shook her head at her friend's actions and invites the younger girl over to the couch, once they had both taken a seat, Gunther looked over to the orange chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"Dr Isles is that a Kareem Rasheed label I see?" the young detective questions walking over to the funny looking seat, taking a seat on it,

"You know of the label?"

"Yes, it looks nice but I would never purchase one" she smiles over to the older woman, a sparkle in her eyes as she shrugged it off as nothing.

The two had talked for hours, going over protocol, safely procedures, and meeting all of the team down stairs, Gunther had hit it off with the techs and Maura, she was happy with herself, by the end of the tour around the morgue, the two had went for lunch earlier in the day, but the hunger had caught up to the two women, this was brought to their attention when the doctor had been showing Beale her technique of noting everything on a victim when a large loud grumble made itself known as it left the smaller brunettes body, causing Maura to giggle, placing the pen down, looking to the girl.

"you sound hungry" she states as she looks at her watch, her eyebrows raise in shock, they had been so occupied with going over everything it had gotten to 7:30pm, "my gosh I'm so sorry its so late! "Maura states as she leads them to her office,

"It's okay Dr Isles, I should head back to my hotel anyways" Beale states grabbing her jacket of the hook, making her way to the door,

"do you need a lift?" Maura offers, grabbing her jacket and bag also, making her way towards the detective, a soft kind smile gracing her face as she looks at the younger woman, Gunther scratches the back of her head, looking to the floor, a blush making its way up her neck, she nods,

"Um yea, that sounds nice thank you" she smiles up at the blonde, the blush slowly disappearing.

As thy make their way the the doctors silver Mazda, they walk in silence, the only sound is the small beep of the Cr as it unlocks, as they slide into their seats and buckle their belts does Maura break their silence, looking to her right, catching Gunther's eyes,

"Where to?"

"Ah… Buckminster hotel?" she mumbles, it sounded like a question, she seemed embarrassed in the choice of hotel, it sure made Maura gasp in horror, this made he cringe,

"Oh no! you are not" she states driving towards the hotel anyways, ""that is one of the worst hotels in Boston! You won't be staying there" she looks over at the detective, "stay at my home, I insist" she demands nicely, an embarrassed smile gracing he face as she realized how she was talking,

"I don't want to bother D Isles, my bags are already there" she replies sadly, "I don't want to bother or get in your way" she looks at her hands, playing with the old band wrapped around her finger,

"no excuses detective you will be staying with me it's no bother I promise" she says this in a stern tone, but all was well when he bright smile graced he lips once again, calming Gunther as she relaxed, nodding to the doctor in defeat.

An hour had passed before they rolled into Maura's garage, Gunther looked over the mansion Maura calls home, before they had gotten to her house they went and collected her bags from the hotel, the had went and picked up some Chinese for dinner, the young detective had paid, even when Maura insisted on paying the brunette had won the little disagreement with a triumphant smirk set in place,

"I'll gab the bags Dr isles" Gunther states as she makes he way to the trunk, grabbing out her duffle bags, and backpack, before closing the trunk with a 'thump'.

Once they stepped foot into her house, Gunther took her shoes of at the door, causing Maura to raise an eyebrow and a smile to form, not saying a word she paces the food on the kitchen bench as she gabs to plates from the cupboards above her,

"Your house is really nice Dr isles" the young woman says, looking around the room, Maura looks at her a twinkle in her eye, placing two wine glasses on the bench as she pours the wine,

"thank you Gunther "she makes her way over to the girl, smirk set on her face, and please call my Maura" she hands the glass of wine to the girl as she takes a sip of her own wine, "now let me show you the guest room then we can eat".


	3. FEELING

The New Detective

Chapter 3

Feeling

Once Maura showed me the guest room and around the house we had made our way back towards the kitchen, as we walked in see an older lady in her mid-50s, she had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, she was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, as we got close she turned to fully face us, a suspicious look taking over her face, I look over to Maura to see the look of surprise.

"Oh" Maura says in a light voice, "I didn't know know if you would have still been awake Angela" she gives her a small smile, Angela looked at us, lips pursed,

"I just got here actually dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything..?" She put her hands on the counter helping herself get off of the seat, she then made her way towards us, eyeing us suspiciously once again,

"Oh no Angela, this is my friend Detective Gunther Beale, she just started at BPD" the tall blonde explained as she looked at me and smiled warmly, "and Gunther this is Angela Rizzoli, Janes mother"

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs Rizzoli" I smile as I put my hand out to shake hers, but this was rejected and replaced with a bear hug,

"No need for that young lady I only accept hugs" she laughs, this made her eyes shine brightly, "so what ae the two of you up to tonight?" she questions,

"Well we were just about to eat Angela" Maura speaks up, pointing towards the food sitting on the counter, she smiles at the older woman as realization hits the brunette,

"Oh well I'll leave you ladies to it" with that she was making her way out of the house, this caused Maura to release a sigh of relief.

"Let's eat shall we?" Maura suggests I nod before walking towards the food, placing my wine glass back on the counter, Dr isles grabs the plates she had previously set out and passed them to me as I placed the respective foods on each of our plates, black bean beef and noodles for me, and the blonde had honey chicken with fried rice, I shared the prawn chips between the two of us. I handed the doctor her plate and followed her to the lounge.

As we ate in silence I could feel Maura's eyes on me, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help myself, I placed a fork full of noodles in my mouth, one noodle had been hanging out as I looked to her, she looked embarrassed to be caught, I smiled as much as I could with the food in my mouth, I winked then slurped the noodle into my mouth, making her cringe, covering her mouth as she giggled at me, I turn to her once I finished chewing.

"Thank you Dr Isles, I know you didn't have to let me stay I really appreciate it" she smiles leaning closer to me hand out raised towards me,

"it's okay Gunther I don't mind the company" she smiles, the her finger swipes across my nose leaving me confused, she laughs as she shows me her thumb, "you had sauce on your nose" I couldn't help but laugh at the situation,

"Oh yea? Well…"I dip my finger into the noodles and poke her nose, "you have sauce on your nose to Dr Isles" she had the look of mock horror as she rubs her nose, I place my plate on the table,

"I can't believe you just did that" she says jokingly, smile on her face,

"Well I just did, what cha gonna do about it?" I mock, grinning as i try and contain my laughter, she leans in close, leaning over me, we had nearly been nose to nose, she had this look in her eyes that made her pupils dilate, a smirk full of mischief set on her face, she leans in,

"This" she whispers as she smeared sauce over the left side of my face, I couldn't believe it, all I could do was lay there and laugh with the older woman.

I get up and collect our plates, after we had finished eating I had declared that I was doing the dishes, ignoring Maura's words, I was the guest and I was doing the dishes, that was final,

"I think I'm going to head to bed" I say as I look over to her, she was sitting at the bench, watching me do the dishes, she smiles and nods, trying to hold back a yawn,

"I think I'll be doing the same, thank you for cleaning, you really didn't have to" she says sincerely, I wave my hand,

"no no its okay" I walked around the counter to stand to the side of her, "good night Maura I'll see you in the morning" I smile and squeeze her shoulder, she grabs my hand and gives it a small squeeze before she lets go and I make my way towards the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, today was a great start, I look to my watch and notice the time as I lay in bed, 11pm it reads, I sigh as I roll onto my left side and fall asleep.

MAURAS POV

God she is so charming, I couldn't help but think this as I spent most of my day with Gunther, she was smart, respectful and now at dinner I can see how she was careful to not drop any food on my couch, or how she sat up straight and didn't slouch no matter what, but her right hand, she always instinctively hid it, I wonder why, but all I could think of was how perfect this woman was, she made me feel relaxed, at home.

"Well I just did, what cha gonna do about it?" the younger woman fake mocks me as I wipe away the sauce from my nose, I smile to myself, I don't know what had taken over me but the next thing I knew I had been leaning over Gunther, we had been so close, nose to nose even, I could feel her breath hit my face, I had to convince myself not to kiss the younger woman, I don't know what was wrong with me, instead of kissing her I decided to smear some sauce over her face, this shocked even me, I Maura isles does not play with her food, this was so not like me, I couldn't believe how relaxed this detective has gotten me, and I kind of enjoy being able to let loose, break some rules.

After our little food fight we had playfully argued about the dishes, in which Gunther had won, as she reached for my plate I caught a glimpse of he left arm, where there was a large scar that made its way along the top side of her arm, following the bone, I tried my hardest not to show my shock, but this had caught me of guard, how could she have gotten such a scar?

Once we had both cleaned up and made our way to our beds I stayed up to compartmentalize my thoughts and feelings, how could she have gotten that scar? Why does she make me feel like a teenager again? I shouldn't get butterflies over a girl 10 years younger than me, my thoughts drift back to her scar, should I look at her records? Or would that be over stepping? Maybe I should just let it be until she tells me herself, at the end I decided to leave it alone, and to focus on this wave of feelings I now had.

GUNTHERS POV

I hate nightmares is all I can say.

I shot up out of bed, covered in a cold sweat, out of breath, I had been breathing heavily, I had to steady my breathing, it took me a while but it had steadied before I laid back down, I had been having the same nightmare for years, and no matter what I couldn't shake it, it wouldn't leave me or my thoughts alone, I glance at my right arm where my watch sits,

'04:37am'

I groan, there was no way I'd be sleeping now, it was to early to be up, but too late to fall back asleep, I roll out of bed and get changed into some shorts and a tight navy blue singlet, grabbing my iPod out of my bag and head out to clear my head, a jog will help, it always does.

I shuffle my iPod as I run out the door, making sure it was locked behind me, after 2 hours pass I decided to head back to Maura's home, my legs were burning and felt like jelly, but I couldn't care one bit, I felt a lot better, my head was clear. As I walked through Maura's front door I was greeted with the sight of Maura and detective Rizzoli, they were sitting at the counter, talking and sipping at their coffee, as Maura heard the door close behind me she looked up and smiles, they had stopped talking now.

"Good morning Gunther" she greets warmly, eyes sparkling. I walk over, taking my ear phones out,

"morning Maura, detective" I look at them both a small smile on my face, trying to catch my breath, I then grab a cup from the cupboard near the fridge, before making my way to the tap where I fill it with water, drinking the whole thing,

"How was your run?" Jane asks annoyed at her mere presence, Maura slaps her arm at her tone,

"It was okay" I look at Maura and smile, "I'm going to have a shower" and with that I smile and make my way to my room.

JANES POV

I unlock the door to Maura's house, this was normal routine for us, I make my way to her coffee machine, I get to work on making us coffee on her ridiculous coffee machine, it was confusing so many buttons, and after several attempts I had finally got it,

"The things I do" I mutter as I make my way to the fridge, tripping over bass, "god damn it bass! Watch it" I grumble rubbing my sore butt,

"tortoise" Maura corrects as she walks into the kitchen, her robe wrapped around her, "and please jane it wasn't basses fault, you simply weren't looking where you were going" she smiles over to me as she sips her coffee, she bends over to pat basses shell, the smirks up at me,

"your welcome for the coffee by the way" I reply sarcastically as I take a seat at the counter, she looks at me as she takes a seat next to me, looking into her coffee with a teasing smile,

"it isn't instant is it?" she laughs as I push her shoulder gently and smile shaking my head,

"yes Maura I spent a good 15 minutes slaving over your complicated coffee machine to make you instant" I wink at her as she laughs at me, I laugh with her, taking a sip I ask about her day yesterday since I didn't see her after I dropped Beale with hr in the afternoon.

After us talking and catching up after 10 minutes the person we had been talking about waked through the door, Detective Gunther Beale, I couldn't help but be rude, I looked over at Maura once Beale had left for a shower,

"What the hell Maura" I say annoyed already, yes I may have been jealous but so what? Maura had let a complete stranger into her home,

"oh yes, I might of forgotten to mention ive offered for her to stay a few nights until her place was sorted" she looks as me with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye I hadn't seen before, but it was soon gone as she leaned in close and lowered her voice, "and that reminds me, she has a scar on her arm Jane, it looks concerning Jane"

"Maura" I huff,

"No Jane please just make sure she's okay?" she asked, nearly pleaded, I nod before I reply,

"What do you want me to do Maur? Force the girl to tell me? If she's comfortable with you om sue she will open up eventually, don't push her" I advised, knowing what it was like to not want to talk about my scars, Maura looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers,

"Okay" she says, this ended the conversation as she stands up smile on her face as she announces she should get ready.


	4. JAIL HOUSE ROCK

The New Detective

Chapter 4

Jail House Rock

GUNTHERS POV

It's been two days since I arrived here in Boston, and I must say I feel at home, happy, I'm still staying at Maura's house since my things had gotten lost on their way from LA, so today to show my thanks I had decided to get up early to make Maura breakfast, a little thanks for letting me stay in her home. It was 06:18am in the morning, I grab my iPod from the nightstand to my left and let the music play through my ears, as I headed to the kitchen I threw my hair into a messy bun, and grabbing the closest t-shirt, I ended up grabbing a plain washed out green shirt.

Ass I grabbed the eggs, bacon, bread, and the pans from the fridge and the cupboards the song had changed, the intro flowing through my body, I smiled at the song, I couldn't help but sing along to it,

"The warden threw a party in the county jail

The prison band was there and they began to wail

The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing

You should've heard them knocked-out jailbirds sing" I moved around the kitchen swiftly, cracking the eggs and scrambling them in a small bowl, adding salt and pepper before pouring it all into the pan,

"Let's rock everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock" I start to let loose to the music, dancing, singing and swaying as I cook the food in the pans, I make my way to the fridge to grab orange juice we had made last night, placing it on the counter as I go grab the cups and plates, four of them, for Jane and Angela, as I've noticed they are always here for breakfast.

"Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone

Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone

The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang

The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang

Let's rock everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock"

MAURAS POV

What I woke up to this morning was something I wanted to wake up to every single day, this beautiful husky voice accompanied to the smell of food flowing through my house, my room, it was a wonderful sound to wake to. I sit up in bed, slipping my feel into my slippers and wrapping my silky black robe around my body, I follow the beautiful voice to my kitchen, and the sight I was greeted with was the cutest thing, there swaying her hips to the music playing in her ears, was none other than detective Gunther Beale, her voice was amazing, husky. I stood there at the counter, watching her, she was oblivious to my presence in the kitchen, watching her every move, watching how her body moved, swayed, danced, she was talented, no doubt about that, I take a seat at the counter, this had caught her eye, she smiles over at me as she continues to cook.

Once the last words had left her mouth I watched a blush crawl up her neck and on to her face, the tanned girl rubbed the back of her neck as she looks up at me,

"I'm sorry Maura I didn't mean to wake you" she looks down at the food as she plates it all up, "I kind of got distracted haha" she awkwardly laughs as she looks back at me, I laugh with her nodding, I get up to move around the counter to stand right next to the younger woman, softly grabbing he chin, making her look at me,

"Don't be Gus, I honestly didn't mind at all" I smile down at her softly, she continues to blush, "plus I don't mind waking up to such a beautiful voice"

"I um made you breakfast" she stutters out as she hands me my plate awkwardly, I pat her cheek making her laugh, slapping my hand away as she pours orange juice into four cups,

"Why thank you" I take the offered food and lead her to the table, she trailed closely behind, carrying the three other plates, I smile at her thoughtfulness, as we had taken our seats the two Rizzoli women had made their way through the door.

GUNTHERS POV

After we had all eaten and cleaned up breakfast we had gotten the call for a case down near the rivers, Maur and I drive together, this didn't go down well with Jane as she had wanted to talk to Maura that morning, once we arrived we had to pull up onto a dirt road, getting out of the car Vince, who had taken me under his wing and i had taken a liking to, had lead us all down the dirt path to the crime scene, I was carrying Maura's kit, making it easier for her to walk in the on stable ground, I turned around to check what Maura was muttering about behind me, Jane had stalked of once she had arrived to talk to the witnesses, as I turned to Maura, stopping my movements from making my way down the path, that's when I was greeted with the sight of the medical examiner making wobbly steps towards me, eyes focused on the ground, I shake my head and chuckle at her,

"Need any help doctor?" I smirk at her, she gives me a small smile as she tries to hide the frustration in her face, I lift my hand up, grabbing hers as I help her make her way through the path,

"Thank you; she says thankfully as she continues to watch her feet,

"No problem" I smile at her even though she wasn't looking, I squeeze her arm in comfort.

"I'm really sorry Gunther I really didn't think I'd fall" the blonde medical examiner apologizes for the hundredth time today, I shake my head and squeeze here hand,

"Oh shush, it wasn't your fault, it was the heels" this earnt me a nice slap to my shoulder, and a huff from the older woman, I just stood there, smirk on my face.

we were in the doctor's office waiting for Maura's x-rays, you see earlier today at the crime scene all was going well, we had examined the crime scene, and the body, signed off on the paper work so john doe could be moved to the morgue and Jane hadn't been so angry at me, we had even been joking around, Maura had been finishing p talking to the crime techs by the time I had said goodbye to the detectives an assured them we wouldn't be too long hen it had happened, I had been walking towards Maura and her towards me, and that when it happen, her heel had given in to the rocky floor and she had fallen, hard, she had seemed to sprain her ankle but I had forced her to see a doctor, and she argues back that she was to a doctor and I one in training I justified that if she did I would cook her dinner, and with that I had carried her to the car and drove to the hospital.

After the four long stretched out hours at the hospital we did find out that it was indeed a sprained ankle, Maura had slapped my arm and said 'I told you so' and then we were on our way back to her home, with the doctors only request that she stay of the right foot for at least three days.

Everything had being going great, Maura and I had been relaxing having a great time going over what little of the case we had been sent from Nina, everything was going good, I was learning a lot, that was until the morning when an unhappy Jane had burst through the door, she wasn't very happy.


	5. CUPPA

The New Detective

Chapter 5

CUPPA

AUTHORS NOTE: okay so i have read everyone's reviews and messages you guys have left for me, so i wanted to clear a few things up that people are confused by. this is indeed a Rizzles story, but lets also remember that it is fictional and not everything will be the same as it is in the real world, im also just trying to have'some fun and share my stories with everyone as im just testing the waters with my writing again. now Gunther is old enough to become a detective her age will be revealed next chapter, and for Gunther working with Maura she also had studied and has the requirements/qualifications to be working with Maura as a student, but yet again all of this is explained and the next few chapters,i really do hope everyone is enjoying the story and if you have any problems just let me know by message of review :).

GUNTHERS POV

Breathe in … breathe out … In … out … in … out

I keep jogging on jogging, it must be at least 08:39am, It was a bit late of me to go for a run, but I needed a good run, and some tea, so I keep running until I reach the little café three miles from Maura's home, I have been coming here since the first day, every morning, I had been lucky enough to stumble upon it, and well now they can't seem to get rid of me.

As I open the glass door to the café I read 'Cuppa' it was written in bold gold writing across the door, I smile as I walk in, the small jingle form the bell that hung at the top of the door, this catches the attention of the blonde waitress, Kingsley, she looked over to me and smiled, Kingsley was nice, kind, always full of smiles,

"Good morning Beale" she winks at me, I wave at her as I walk to the counter,

"Morning, you know it always brightens up my morning when I get to see your pretty face in the mornings Kingsley" I wink back with a smirk, I pay for my black tea that was ready waiting for me, jenny the barista smiled as I thanked her, I look at the girls behind the counter, "good morning ladies" I say lifting my cup up before taking a sip, Cindy looked up and smiled again before going back to the coffee she was making, Lucy waved shyly as she stocked the fridge, the two of them laughed as I was attacked by Kingsley, being hugged by behind with enough force to nearly knock me over, "noooo Kingsley be careful I am all sweaty" I warn, not wanting the girl to have to smell like sweat all day.

Kingsley had simply turned me around to face her, shrugged with a pout, I rolled my eyes as I placed my cup on a nearby table before I engulfed the girl in a big hug, I didn't mind Kingsley she was lovely, really nice, kind, she had dirty blonde hair with freckles sprayed across her pale face, with bright emerald green eyes with gold flecks sprinkled all over, she was 20, but looked like she was at least 17, she was stunning, now Cindy, Cindy was a brunette, straight hair had been pulled back into her signature pony tail, and her dark brown eyes shone behind the thick black frames that framed her small face, she was the youngest of the three, at 18, and Lucy the eldest on the morning shift at 22 had bright pink hair, she seemed to stand out the most with her bright attitude, her eyes were also brown much like her work mate jenny, all the girls were amazing and the girls and Maura have helped me feel more comfortable here in Boston.

"Keep it in your pants ladies" Cindy speaks up as, making us pull away from each other, and I ignore the death stare Kingsley sends Cindy's way,

"alright alright calm your farm" I say in response, grabbing my tea of the table, we all talk and catch up on each other's after noon from yesterday, I was there for about an hour had passed before the girls had asked about my day,

"So Gus… what about your day?" Lucy asks curiously, I look down at my hands as I think back, I tell them about my day, and having to look after Maura and her sprained ankle and then we got to the important part,

FLASHBACK

THIS MORNING

As I make my way up towards Maura's room down the hall, I had a feeling like I had forgotten something, something important, I just simply shrugged it off as nothing because if it was really important I wouldn't have forgotten it right?. I knock on Maura's door waiting for a response, and I wasn't waiting long,

"You can come in" she calls out through the white bedroom door, I walk in and take a seat on the side of her bed

"How we feeling today Maura?" I question as I take her hand in mine, looking into her eyes, she smiles at me before

"I feel good, my ankle doesn't feel sore at all" she assures, I smile at her and nod, standing I slide my hands under her legs and behind her back, causing a confused look to spread across her face, "what are you doing?" she questions, I knew she could use her crutches but this was easier faster,

"To the kitchen, where else would I be taking you?"

"Well... um..." I laugh at her as she stutters and struggles to think of something,

"did the Maura isles just say 'um'?" she slaps me up side of my head, causing my to laugh harder as I proceed to walk her to the kitchen, I had prepared breakfast for the two of us, fruit salad for us both and some more orange juice that I know she likes.

I decided to place her on the couch, as I was making my way on placing her on the couch I had tripped over my own two feet, this had caused me to drop Maura long ways onto the couch followed by myself, as I lifted myself from the soft clouds she calls boobs I try to hide the enormous blush that creeps up and over my face, I moved my hands up and away from her waist where they had landed and up beside her face, looking down at her I froze, she looked absolutely stunning and I had mixed feelings of kissing her and apologising profusely, but all thoughts were taken away when her hand came up to cup my face, our eyes connecting, and I could swear I could feel her hand slipping into my hair and pulling me forward, we had been nose to nose when our bubble had been popped.

"HEY MAURA I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY! WHY DIDN'T YO- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Jane had announced then the announcing turned to harsh questioning, she had to walk through the front door at that moment, at this moment, and in this position?, her angry Italian voice was enough to bring me back to reality, giving me something to really fear about, the look Jane was giving me could of killed me, the eyes of anger, shock and jealousy? I jumped of Maura as quick as I could, backing up, away from Maura, well more from Jane, she was walking straight towards us, and I raise my hands in surrender.

"Look Jane it isn't what you think I swear" I say as I look at the angry woman, she breathes in deep and loud before her dark brown eyes pierce through me,

"Then what was it Beale" she questions in a creepily calm voice, that was worse than her angry voice,

"I… I tripped and landed on Maura I swear" she scoffs at the excuse and rolls her eyes, she obviously didn't believe me, as she was making her way towards me, reaching out to grab my arm,

"Jane stop it!" Maura speaks up in a loud voice, an annoyed look was directed at her best friend, "she was helping me to the couch, she tripped over, it's the truth, nothing happened" she assures, it hurt a little but it was the truth, nothing HAD happened, she looks over to me and smiles warmly before turning back and giving her best friend another hard stare.

After she had calmed Jane down I decided to give the two some space to talk and I went for jog.

END OF FLASHBACK

"OH MY GOD" Kingsley bellowed as the others laughed with her, it wasn't funny, I thought she might kill me, the laughing caught the attention of a few customers, I smiled at them apologetically before looking back at the girls,

"you nearly got your ass kicked by Rizzoli" Lucy states as she gets up to greet a customer at the counter, I roll my eyes, as kings 'awes' at me pulling me into a side hug, they all laughed at me, making me re tell the story over again, it wasn't funny the third time around, especially when Maura and Jane walked into the café.


	6. AGE

The New Detective

Chapter 6

AGE

GUNTHERS POV

To say things today were just the tad bit tense would be an understatement, especially when Jane Rizzoli was angry, and that anger was directed right to you, she had been ignoring me all day since I had left Maura's house this morning, and even at Cuppas was it tense, I could cut it with a knife, thinking back to what happened made me cringe, I've never felt so scared in my life.

FLASHBACK

I watched as the two older women walk into the café, Maura looks at me apologetically as she walks over to my seat, squeezing my shoulder gently, I stand to give her a hug, as I pull away trying to give a comforting smile, looking over to the tall brunette her brown eyes staring at me with a raging fire, I look back at the doctor and whisper,

"Is she going to kill me?" I was being serious, she giggled and shook her head, and her hands sliding up both my arms until they were around my neck,

"you will be fine" she whispers back, but her eyes told a different story, I look over to Kingsley, she looked uncomfortable, and her eyes, they wouldn't meet mine, they were filled with… disappointment? No… it couldn't be, I must be seeing things, I grab Maura's hands bringing them down before stepping away, grabbing my cup of tea, turning to Kings,

"you shouldn't be walking" I state as I look down at her bandaged ankle, she smiles guiltily as I make her take a seat, "now sit ill grab you a coffee while you are here" she nods in agreement, looking over to jane I go to ask what she would like but she just turns to Cindy and orders her coffee, I order Maura a latte with one sugar, the whole 5 minutes we wait felt like forever, it was awkward, filled with tension, even the girls looked uncomfortable, I was sitting next to Maura, jane had been sitting the opposite side of the doctor, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor,

"here you guys go" the young waitress announces as she hands the women their coffees, we all stand, ready to leave, that's when I look at Kingsley, her eyes still not meeting mine,

"I'll see you tomorrow yea?" I wink at the younger girl, smile on my face, she walks around the table nodding and gives me a side hug before going out the back, both of the other girls give me a wave as we walk out, jane in the lead, I wrap my arm around Maura, knowing she shouldn't be on her foot at all.

END OF FLASHBACK

I cringe once again at the memory of this morning, I was sitting at my desk, which was on the right end of Jane and Barry's desks, we had been stuck doing paperwork all day, our case stuck in place as we wait the results of the autopsy, I had tried to get in on the autopsy but jane had pulled me away at the mention of the blonde doctor. As the day went on agonisingly slow I couldn't help but keep checking my watch, this was something that was annoying the tall detective,

"You need to be somewhere or something Beale?" she said roughly as she looked over to me, brown eyes burning into mine, I swallow the lump in my throat before saying a word,

"i… uh … yes I have an appointment with my real-estate to talk about my home" I quickly stated, playing with the white sleeve of my shirt, I could practically hear janes happiness at my words, I knew she didn't like me, like me being around Maura, at this my phone buzzes, a message from my realtor asking if I could meet them in 10 minutes, I send them a quick reply before grabbing ,my things, "and that's him now I'll be back later, keep me updated with the case?" I ask, looking to Jane, she forces a smile,

"I'll go check on Maura's results now" she stands as well walking out with me, we part ways at the elevator, the two other detectives laughed at the way the women were acting, Korsak and frost thought the whole situation was hilarious,

"I say $50 by Christmas" frost speaks up, looking to the old man to his left, wiggling his eyebrows,

"hell no I say Maura's birthday" Korsak replied with a smug smirk, folding his arms, Nina just smiled and shook her head, she had opted to join in on their little bets a month or two ago, but had decided to watch the two men bet against each other instead, it was more entertaining that way.

So you see the two men and Nina had been betting on jane and Maura for months now, and when they say months they mean two years, Frost and Korsak hoping that the two women would finally come to their senses and realis how in love they were with each other, but now with Gunther added into the mix, they are hoping it would speed somethings up, or even just stir the big ole pot of jealousy for the fiery Italian. The two men were thankful that the young detective had joined the team because the three didn't know how long they could keep their mouths closed, they were getting a tad impatient.

JANES POV

"Hey Maur" I announced as i poked my head into the morgue, the blonde looked up and smiled at me before going back to remove the man's liver,

"is it lunch already?" Maura questioned as she wrote down something on her board, then proceeded to remove her gloves, throwing them in the bin to her left then signalling to her office, I followed the doctor closely as we made our way into her office.

"yea thank god it's so boring, no leads, no idea who this guy is" i sighed in relief as I flopped down onto the couch, resting my head against the back of the couch, I looked over to my best friend, she had quickly changed back into her black dress and matching heels, I had to try and control myself as I could feel my eyes starting to roam my beautiful best friend,

"How are you and detective Beale?" the doctor questions me, we were making our way to the elevator now as we continued to talk, I rolled my eyes and huffed, annoyed that Maura had taken such a liking to the young detective,

"I don't like her Maura, and the way she flirts with you, it's so inappropriate, especially when she is a guessed in your home" I state, I wasn't exactly thrilled, I was ignoring the fact that the young detective was only able to leave as she had no paper work left, or even the fact that Maura's eyes had shined at the mere mention of the detective, Maura looked at me as we entered the elevator,

"Jane it isn't like she is the only one flirting, we are both adults I don't see why we can't have a little fun?" I tried hard not to gag, instead I just crossed my arms,

"How old is she Maura? Come on there's at least a good 10 years between the two of you" Maura squished her eyebrows together in a confused way,

"jane she's only 24 and I'm only 34 I don't see the problem" she pulls her phone out as it chimes, then turns to look at me, "also I'm a grown woman and if I wanted something to happen between Gunther and I then I would pursue it" Maura fixed her hair then looked back at jane as the doors to the elevator opened up to the main lobby, "but there is nothing going on we are just friends and you need to accept it jane… for me please?" I looked at her as we walked, she seemed genuine, but Maura always was, she could never lie to me, I nod even though she couldn't see it,

"Okay I promise I'll try" we laugh together at my stubbornness, "now where to doctor?" I question as my stomach decided to let it be known I was hungry,

"That detective is a surprise" and with a wink from the blonde we were off.

MAURAS POV

After an hour had past jane and I had decided to make our way back to the BPD as both Kent and Susie had both let me know the results were back, as I had pulled up in my parking space out the front, jane and I notice a new white model x Tesla, that had pulled up right in front of us, I looked to jane as she looked to me, only BPD employees could park in this area, so jane had gotten out of the car to let the driver know, but as we had both gotten out, the door opened to reveal Gunther, ray bans perched on her face, her usual bright smile plastered on her, we watched as she stated to walk away, leaving the door open, I nearly called out, but before I could we watched the door shut and lock itself, I took this time to take her in, her tight white button up basically clung to her body, the thought off seeing what was under that shirt would be like, feeling it, I shook my head as a blush made its way up my neck, we watched the detective push her sunglasses up her head as she swaggered up the stairs and into BPD,

"what?... how?" jane manages to stutter out, I shrug as I didn't think the young detective would even have enough for such a car, "remind me to be nicer to her- oww" I slapped jane softly as we walk up the stairs,

"Jane that is no reason to be nice to her" I look at Jane with a frown, I loved the brunette but the way she had been acting since this morning was starting to upset me,

"Come on Maura you know I was kidding" I heard Jane groan as I made my way to the elevator,

"I'll talk to you later" and with that I walked into the elevator and looked at her as the doors closed leaving my best friend in the lobby, you see I've loved jane for years now, since we met, and I've given her chances to figure it out, I've tried to tell her but she never seemed to pick up on my hints, so I'm moving on, or well enjoying myself, Gunther was amazing, she was smart, funny, mature and she made me feel at home just like jane does.

JANES POV

"this is going to be a long day" I groan as I watch as Maura left in the elevator, once I got upstairs to my desk Beale, Barry and Korsak were all going over the rest of the paper work, Gunther was reading over the case again, a look of concentration on her face, I plopped down in my seat once I made it to my desk, grabbing a pen, deciding to catch up on my paper work,

"Jane" Beale says from her desk, I look up at her, "do you want some help with the paper work? I don't really have anything else to do and it be easier if we work together" she smiles shyly, fiddling with her pen, I nod, a smile gracing my face, she wasn't that bad, she cared,

"yea thanks" and with that I hand her half my stack, she smiles at me as she gets to work, Frost let out an annoyed squeal at the exchange, muttering an 'that's not fair' but not saying another word after it.

"frost if you really want help ask Korsak" Gunther winks at my partner, we look over at Korsak who had shook his head as we all laughed before getting back to work.

Today wasn't that bad I guess.


End file.
